


Day 12. Snow fort

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion Friendship, December prompt, Gen, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, I hate tagging, Kaer Morhen, Snow Day, Snow Fort, Winter At Kaer Morhen, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Oh, look... I'm ontumblr.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Day 12. Snow fort

Winters in Kaer Morhen were very different than they were in Cintra, Ciri soon realized, not that she was going to compare. The young girl skipped her way through old and dusty halls, exploring everywhere that Vesemir had told her it was safe whenever she had a free moment outside of training. 

She always found herself with Jaskier when she wasn’t exploring, running about with the bard and learning how to play the lute, how to still be a child with everything else going on around her. Today was one such a day that she was exploring, bumping into Geralt and Lambert as the two Witcher’s spoke with one another in the halls, apologizing quickly as she pulled on her jacket and hopped into her warmer boots.

“And where are you off too, cub?” Lambert called after her, watching as the girl giggled and put a finger to her lips before running out of the main hall and into the winter snow. Today was the first day the snowstorms had stopped long enough for a clear day, one with lots of sun and safe to go outside. Geralt and Lambert exchanged a look before following the young girl out, watching from the door as the young girl squealed with delight as she ran over to Jaskier who was standing next to Eskel, the Witcher holding a shovel in one hand and hand on his hip. 

“Took you long enough!” Jaskier teased, picking Ciri up and swinging her about, making the cub giggle with delight before squealing loudly as Jaskier threw her into a snowbank. Geralt and Lambert chuckled, watching as Ciri climbed her way out of the snow then began helping Jaskier and Eskel as the two began to pile up snow and dig into the deeper parts. 

Geralt and Lambert watched on for a while longer until their curiosity got the better of them when Ciri and Jaskier disappeared under the snow and didn’t come back out. The two wolves walked over to their brother, Eskel standing in front of a tunnel and shovelling snow away as he was kicked out from within.

“Eskel, what are you doing?” Geralt asked, eyeing his brother then the hole while Lambert bend over to look inside and ended up getting a face full of powder. 

“Hmm? Oh, Jaskier mentioned making a snow fort, Ciri has never done it before. So, as Jaskier does, he promised to help make one for her once the storm broke,” Eskel said, pointing the end of the shovel towards the hole. It was a few minutes before Ciri came out of the tunnel, smiling with glee as she pushed out a pile of snow for Eskel to shovel away. 

“Having fun, cub?” Geralt asked, smiling as he looked at Ciri.

“Yeah! There are so many tunnels, Jaskier makes wondrous forts!” Ciri exclaimed excitedly, making the Witcher’s laugh. Jaskier’s head popped out of snow at a different part of the courtyard, making Geralt’s brow lift as he smirked over at his bard. Jaskier gave a weak apologetic look before diving back under the snow. 

“Alright, shove over, let’s have an inspection of these tunnels,” Geralt said, surprising his brothers, “Jaskier can’t possibly be that good at construction,” He said, kneeling down to peek into the hole. 

“I heard that!” Jaskier yelled from within and Geralt grinned broadly, following Ciri into the fort.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look... I'm on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherscrane)


End file.
